Zen Garden
by Knoxvillelives
Summary: Yet another Matrix story. If you like it please read my other pieces. Sorry about the format, I forgot how to do all the HTML. It's based on a scene from Enter The Matrix game and features Ghost, a character who features briefly in the film. Please Review


The Zen Garden  
Ghost And Trinity  
  
Cool, calm and collected. The lush surroundings calm his nerves. The redwood, the triangular roves, the closed surroundings and the smooth rocks all lay still and tranquil. The perfect place for meditation, the small fountain in the centre of the garden trickling slowly. To the left of the fountain is a cluster of rocks, leading up like a volcano to a peak where one single hand holds up Ghost. His arms bare and solid, one holding the weight of his entire body. He is focused and knows that only in the Matrix can he do this, only in a program can he be this strong and collected. His eyes are closed in deep thought and meditation. His shades reflect everything around, the small huts, the flowing fountain, the dark figure gradually approaching. He is unaware of everything around for it, he had to know, was not real. He was collected and at total inner peace until.SMACK! He hit the ground hard and was winded instantly, the tiny pebbles digging into his back as they swallowed him, forcing him into an awkward position. He could see what had hit him, a small blunt rock that glinted subtly. He smiled and raised himself up to look at his attacker. She was perfect; her glasses showed her surroundings reflected awkwardly so it almost appeared they were bowing to her. Her leather clothes were shining bright white, a stark contrast to the rest, which was black. Her smile was warm and her hair was slicked back. She was holding another rock in her hand, tossing in from left to right. Ghost now stood a metre away from here. 'Not so focused, huh?'. She spoke warmly, she always did, she spoke in an almost maternal manner. 'No wonder you can beat me.' 'I'm sorry, I seem to remember that I did just that last time' 'That was a courtesy run on my part. Let me just check, how many times have I really beaten you dear brother, oh shoot I hate double digits' 'Your pride in your victories show how little you get them dear sister'. Their dialogue was loving, jokily they spoke of their fights and smiled as they talked. 'Shall we, dear brother?' 'Ready?' 'You?'. Trinity suddenly threw her rock with great force, and it stopped suddenly as a hand grasped around it, Ghost had caught it centimetres from his face and he instantly tossed it to the ground and raised his arms, prepared. Trinity threw the first blow, blocked immediately by Ghost who then threw a series of high punches, kick blocked by Trinity. Shot after shot was blocked as Trinity drew Ghost back against the red veranda at the edge of the garden and dizzied him with a flurry of shots to the head. She stopped one punch an inch from his face and then flew up in the air, poised in mid air, ready to kick out, but she missed and when she hit the floor she was tripped with a low sweep. As she fell she smiled, he was ready and he was learning, fast. She flipped her self-up and was instantly met with a kick as Ghost bounded off the post holding up the veranda. This continued for two more minutes until both were spent, Ghost let slip for a few seconds and Trinity swept him to the floor and raised her hands to her hit him while he was down, she stopped, three inches from his chest. 'You are good Ghost.' 'Your not too bad yourself, Trinity. How's Neo?' 'Neo.Neo's fine. He's not getting much sleep though. Ghost,', her tone changed. 'Do you really think Neo can stop this war?' 'Yes' 'Why?' 'I believe that it is so ludicrous that one man can stop a war that has raged for hundreds of wars, that it must be believed, I believe that if something makes so little sense, then it must be true, do you understand?' 'Yes' ' Do you believe in the prophecy?' 'Yes. I believe Neo is the one and I believe that you.need to get a girlfriend.' Ghost smiled as he was unplugged from the training ground and his head rushed as he zoomed back into reality, with his sister by his side. 


End file.
